Strange Present
by Alaer
Summary: (Sequel to Christmas Tradition) Its finally 24th of December, and Gray, knowing he dragged Natsu back in town, is searching for a present along which he could finally confess his love to the oblivious pink haired idiot.


**Okay Im sorry Im late... :D**

 **This is the other prompt for gratsu xmas...which was supposed to be at 24th December...hehe...(Please dont kill me)**

 **People wanted it as a sequel to Christmas Tradition, so i reccomend to read that first or you might get confused...but I guess you could read it alone too.**

 **Im sorry for any grammar mistakes you may find and maybe a bit OOC Gray :D**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Theme: Santa**

* * *

It was exactly 24th of December and the shops were half empty not only with people but their goods as well.

Which left our person in question quite in helpless situation as he was looking for a gift that would help him to confess the right way towards the person he liked.

It was Christmas after all, and in every damn movie that worked out so far for everyone, so why wouldn't it work out for him?

But he still needed some kind of thing to give to his love interest so he would have the courage to say those words.

And that's why the Gray Fullbuster, ice mage of Fairy Tail, was currently walking through snowy shopping streets hoping that he would be able to find something for his beloved dragon slayer.

However, finding a gift on such a day was way harder than he thought, everything was either sold out or people who wanted to give their kids something more were roaming the shops buying everything their children pointed at, leaving Gray with little options left.

Hands curled in pockets of his coat, with his head down he tried to think about what to do, or even how to actually confess considering Natsu didn't even know what a date was.

The moment he realized that…was like something really big hit his head and he wasn't able to recover for a while.

 _His heart was beating wildly in anticipation and even through the cold, surrounded by snow, he felt extremely hot, patiently waiting for Natsu_ ' _s answer. His nerves were on the edge and he swore that if even one snowflake fell on him he would feel it as heavy weight and immediately flinched away._

" _Gray…" the fire mage said, his voice filled with confusion that seemed to fade away in the last letter of his name._

 _He wouldn't say how much he loved the way he said his name._

 _This was it…Gray refused to let his eyes stray from the dragon slayer_ ' _s, taking in every detail of his confused face, his eyes widened and his lips parted a little._

 _He braced himself for answer as he saw his mouth open wider as if to finally say words._

 _._

 _._

" _What_ ' _s a date?" he asked, making the most innocent face anyone could ever have, while not realizing he just gave Gray the question of doom._

 _He was frozen for few seconds, every nerve in his body went completely stiff after being on edge for so long, staring at the person lying beside him._

" _Huh?" was all Gray managed to get out of himself, unable to move, heck he wasn't sure if he was even breathing._

 _And there was it again…that innocent expression…those emerald eyes filled with hope for an answer from the ice mage…_

" _Uh…That's…uh-…" now what? For all the answers he was prepared for, this wasn't one of them…this definitely wasn't one of them! "I will tell you on 24_ _th_ _!" he shouted, his face completely red as he stood up hastily and started running towards his house, leaving bewildered fire mage behind him._

Gray didn't leave his house for the rest of the day, trying to get his nerves back under control.

He couldn't believe he was such a coward when it came to feelings and actually ran away.

That's why today, on Christmas Eve, he will find a present that he would give to Natsu and once he took it he would tell him.

Tell Natsu he wanted to do with him all the things couples did…that he wanted to go alone together on mission, to celebrate anniversaries, to walk together hand in hand…

…and other things.

He really didn't know what would the dragon slayer want.

Things into his house were out of question, as he barely even slept in there.

If he gave him some bathroom things Gray would be sure Natsu would think he accuses him of smelling awfully.

He thought about things on mission that could probably help Natsu, but he would either tell him he isn't weak and discard them, or lose them considering the way he fought.

The girls recommended him some movies (he would be damned if he ever admitted he watched them), thinking he was finally making move, telling him they have already all figured out his feelings from the year tradition of his stalking and cheered for him (and pitying him for Natsu obliviousness), surprising Gray, but in the end he was glad that they accepted the way he felt towards his teammate, even if it was forbidden between members of one team to fall in love, and tried to help him as they could.

Heck Juvia didn't even drown anyone, which was surprise for the whole guild seeing as she accused Lucy of being her Love Rival and giving her nasty looks everywhere the two went. At first yes, she was shocked and refused to believe that, but hearing all the stories about the opposite duo over the time, she admitted defeat, convincing herself she couldn't battle against childhood crush that lasted over who knows how many years.

After that she went for comfort to none other than Lyon from Lamia Scale, giving him a chance she never had and therefore didn't want anyone to feel that.

She came in few hours after with overly happy Lyon who had his arms around her shoulders, and (he regrets it even now) bought everyone alcohol for the rest of day.

Well, back to the movies, the only advice that was there were absolutely out of question. It was either some "magic" from Santa helped them get together…or some of their friends playing matchmaker (he knew the guild would be more than willing, but he refused to, knowing how much of pervert girls waited for that moment, it was enough that they already knew) …or the last option was buying a plushie.

Which was ridiculous of course…

Yet here he was, standing in the doorway of one of the plushie shops, looking around to see if something caught his eye.

Because really, he was desperate for ideas, no matter how stupid they were.

He was walking around the shelves, inspecting every row and feeling embarrassed that he was the only adult there in middle of sea of children, if you don't count their parents.

Concentrate on the task Fullbuster…concentrate…rabbits…rabbits…bears…uh oh.

Second shelf, third row, the last one of its kind.

A plushie red _dragon._

A victory smile made its way to Gray's face as he crouched to get the toy, only to freeze as he wasn't the only one who grabbed at it. He looked to his right side, seeing a teary eyed girl watching him with hopeful eyes.

He gently tugged at the toy, aware of how stupid it was to battle over a stuffed toy with little child, but at the moment he lost all rational thinking.

The girl then tugged the toy from the other side too, refusing to be defeated simply like that by some adult.

He didn't know how long that silent competition lasted, but he was sure a few minutes, after which he wanted to say something, anything, but couldn't move as he felt a rather menacing aura from behind him.

Gray knew it was a mistake, but he anyway turned his head towards its source, seeing a very _scary_ looking dad (he assumed) of the kid, looking at him as he was some kind of insect.

The ice mage didn't have even enough time to start backing down as he was suddenly showered with few punches that he easily blocked but then he felt something being wrapped around him and he saw black.)

He didn't lose consciousness…no…but he couldn't see anything…and it also felt like he was in some kind of leather sack as he tried to get out, only to be violently shaken and (probably) thrown around someone's shoulder, and he could feel that someone walking with him as he was practically bouncing inside the bag.

The fuck…he wasn't some kind of merchandise to let himself be taken away from a fight like that! He wanted to kick ass of whoever did that to him!

Then again, this was probably the less embarrassing way of escaping that shop, as no one could see _who_ exactly was inside.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he could always just use his magic to get away if it seemed uncomfortable or dangerous.

So…no big deal…right?

Yeah, he had at least time to think about the present more.

To hell with plushie, he could make Natsu a dragon statue from ice, it's true that it wouldn't last until summer but he was sure it would be better than a small plushie that Natsu would probably never have use for anyway.

He was extremely bored after few minutes of being "kidnapped" and was prepared to get out of the sack, pretty sure that he was far enough from the shop and therefore the embarrassment that Fairy Tail mages were stealing toys from little kids.

However, he felt the someone who was carrying him stop abruptly and start conversation with someone.

"Are you a Fairy Tail wizard?" he asked with deep, harsh voice, indication he probably wasn't in the best mood.

Well, neither was Gray. He was preparing to punch the guy and kick him senseless and get out of the damn sack!

"Yea, why?" oh _shit_. Anyone but him…no!

Leave him in the sack and run away please! Don't give him to that person please don't.

Heck, even Erza would be better, just not to that stupid deep, gentle and yet childish voice belonging to a certain pink haired idiot.

"I got a package for you" he said, throwing the sack on the ground mercilessly, which would make Gray enraged enough to start punching him already but he was kinda in state of shock that he was supposedly a package for Natsu.

Not to mention it seemed the parent of that kid probably knew he was Fairy Tail wizard according to his first question, and he was sure once Erza heard about what he did he would be considered dead for few weeks.

Take him back, heck tow him over the ground just don't leave him out here! He needed to _run_ and fast!

Too bad…he heard one footsteps getting further while more gentle and quiet ones were getting closer.

In the snow it was easy to hear any footsteps, so he didn't need a dragon slayers senses to know where the other person was.

He heard the sack being untied at the top and felt it slowly being open as the light cruelly blinded him for a second, before he saw the sight of Natsu towering over him in his usual outfit wearing a _very_ confused expression while seeming to hold in fits of laugh.

Well, he wasn't able for long as he was on the ground in a while rolling around while laughing like some maniac, occasionally pointing at Gray.

He refused to accept the heat that started to gather in his cheeks. "Yea…just laugh at me stupid pyro" he said in rather defeated voice while glaring daggers at the damn sack, swearing that whoever brought him there will get a painful death.

"S-sorry…" Natsu tried to calm down "…but what did you do?" he asked, being the curious childish person he is, staring at Gray whom had by now his whole face covered in red color.

"Nothing!" he lied…but figured that it's better for Natsu to laugh at him now than before whole guild when Erza announced it. "I was trying to find a gift for you on Christmas Eve…but failed…rather miserably." Yes _courage_ , there you go, he completely told him what happened, right?

"For me? Why?" he tilted his head to right side cutely, awaiting an answer from the raven haired mage.

"W-well…" oh great, Gray didn't plan this far…actually he didn't plan this at all.

Um…

"Because I like you" Gray declared, praying that Natsu didn't hear his heartbeat, not looking at him while having a bit of defiance in his voice.

Natsu seemed to be taken aback, but then grinned. "Yeah, I like you too!" he exclaimed.

Gray knew the fire mage took it wrong again when he didn't notice any hesitance in his words at all, and sighted.

"Not that way…" he tried to hint, but Natsu seemed to get confused once he said that.

"Which way?" Gray growled, he had enough of this, there was a limit to what his nerves could take and this was the end.

He grabbed Natsu by that stupid scarf of his and pulled him harshly towards himself, smashing his lips onto the warm and soft ones that belonged to the dragon slayer, their teeth scraping a little from the impact, and he could more feel than hear the gasp that escaped Natsu's throat.

" _To hell with this"_ Gray thought, he really needed that after all the frustration Natsu made him go through.

He pulled away after few moments, but still not too fast so he would enjoy the feeling while giving Natsu enough time to register what was happening.

He didn't pull away too much, their noses were still touching and he was staring into Natsu's wide eyes, wondering what kind of reaction he will have.

He didn't expect him to chuckle and back away a little, laughing few moments after while Gray was the one confused this time.

"What?" he asked, his voice more ruthless than he previously intended to but he didn't care.

Did Natsu take it wrong again? Did he laugh at Gray's feeling, thinking he had now something against the ice mage?

No…that wasn't what Natsu would do. He knew that from the story he told him at the cottage.

So what was it?

"Ya know, I should thank that guy that towed you here." Now Gray was completely bewildered, what was going on?

And saying Natsu was glad…did he not mind the kiss then?

The ice mage felt his cheeks heat up as Natsu leaned in close and angled Gray's chin with his hand so they would stare into each eyes, while having a rather predatory expression.

"He was kinda like Santa…he came to me with a gift in his sack" he whispered, and then leaned in to steal another kiss from Gray.

Not that he was complaining of course.


End file.
